codblackopsfandomcom-20200215-history
Perk-a-Cola Machines
The Perk-a-Cola machines are fictional vending machines which provide the player a unique perk once purchased. They can only be found in Zombies and are considered in-game utilities. The Perk-a-Cola machines are featured in all zombie maps excluding Nacht der Untoten. Any perk purchased will be lost once downed. Types of Perk-a-Cola Machines Quick Revive Quick Revive (also known as Quick Revive Soda) is the cheapest perk available, costing only 500 points on solo and 1500 points when playing with at least 2 players. It allows the player to revive a downed teammate in half the time. When playing solo (as there are no teammates to revive), it allows the player to revive themself as well as giving you Mustang and Sally while reviving yourself. On solo, you can only purchase this perk up to 3 times - once per life. Double Tap Root Beer Double Tap Increases every weapon's rate of fire by about 33% for automatic weapons. It costs 2000 points. It is recommended to use this with light machine guns as the player can quickly run out of ammunition using anything else or get slaughtered in the light machine gun's reload time or slow fire rate. It is featured in every map but Nacht der Untoten and Ascension. It is almost identical to the Rapid Fire attachment in multiplayer. Juggernog Jugger-Nog is the third most expensive perk, costing 2500 points. When purchased, it doubles the player's health, allowing them to take 4 - 6 hits from a zombie before becoming downed. It is the most popular perk available, as it is usually purchased before other perks (so that a player who purchased another perk will not lose it in a mere two hits from a zombie). This perk should be the first thing the player gets, as it greatly increases survivability. Speed Cola Speed Cola is the second most expensive perk, costing 3000 points. It allows the player to reload all weapons in approximately half the time. It is identical to the tier 2 multiplayer perk Sleight of Hand. It is very popular amongst players as they will not be caught reloading by a group of zombies. Stamina-Up Stamin-Up is found only in Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, and Moon it speeds up the player and allows the player to sprint longer. It cost 2000 points. It is a cross between the Tier one perk Lightweight and Tier three perk Marathon. PhD Flopper PhD Flopper is also only found in Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, and Moon. It is a cross between Tier 2 perk Flak Jacket and Tier 1 perk Lightweight Pro. It makes the player immune to splash damage, fall damage, and if the player dives to prone a small nuke will explode. It costs 2000 points Deadshot Daiquiri Deadshot Daiquiri is only found in Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, and Moon It costs 1500 points. It increases hip fire accuracy, removes idle sway, and the aim assist locks on to the head, however on the PC it costs only 1000 because there is no aim assist. Mule Kick Mule Kick is the most expensive perk, costing 4000 points. On the World at War Zombies maps in the "Rezurrection" DLC, it is the only perk available on Nacht der Untoten. It allows the player to have a third weapon in his/her inventory slot. It is identical to the tier 3 multiplayer perk Overkill from COD4 and WAW. It is very popular amongst players as they have more firepower with 3 guns. All 3 weapons can be Pack-a-Punched as well. Category:Zombies Category:Utilities